Wooster
Wooster is a gigantic woozle who appears in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "The Great Honey Pot Robbery". Role in the series When fellow woozle, Stan, and Heff the Heffalump are foiled in their attempt to make off with Pooh's honey, they say that they'd be back with friends. Much to Heff's strong, frightened reluctance, Stan decides to go to Wooster for help and tells him that they have found honey to steal. When their gigantic friend hears this, Wooster lets them lead him to Pooh. Meanwhile, Rabbit has informed Winnie the Pooh about the upcoming attempt on his honey supply, and Pooh proposes a more amicable solution; share his honey. Rabbit scoffs at this, warning Pooh that the bad guys will simply take the honey by force. Tigger and Roo decide to try and stop the honey thieves while Rabbit puts together a sign that simply says: "Honey, thiz way" as a way to convince them to go in the opposite direction of Pooh's house, which would make them lose their way, and presumably make them never return. Unfortunately for Rabbit, Wooster simply destroys the billboard as he is illiterate. When Rabbit, Tigger, Roo, and Piglet try to warn him of the villains' arrival, Pooh lets them come. Stan, Heff, and Wooster soon confront the silly old bear at his "brunchfast" where they try to intimidate him and his friends. Instead of giving in, Pooh decides to convince Wooster that simply asking for honey instead of stealing is a much better solution to getting what you want. Stan and Heff try to say otherwise, but Pooh tells him about friendship and how it's better to share and ask with friends and even shows that he wants to be his friend too. Wooster is convinced and turns over to Pooh's side, asks for honey politely (he actually says "please" which appalls Stan), and ultimately becomes friends with the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, and Roo. Heff and Stan are enraged by Wooster's change in attitude, but the giant Woozle picks them up and places them far away. The villainous duo vows one day to return and steal honey, never trying to obtain any by honest means. Trivia *Despite the fact that this episode ends with Wooster becoming a good friend, "The Great Honey Pot Robbery" is the only episode to feature him. It could be assumed that although Wooster is now friendly with everyone, he moved out of the Hundred Acre Wood at some point to find his own supply of honey. *Wooster is the largest stuffed animal in the entire series. Gallery Wooster stan heff.jpg|Wooster with Stan and Heff Pooh&wooster.jpg|Wooster convinced by Pooh that sharing and being friends is a much better way of getting honey than stealing it Stanw83.jpg|Wooster holding Stan and Heff Stanw85.jpg|Wooster dropping Stan and Heff Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Weasels Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Mustelidaes Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Thieves Category:Animals